Triple Trouble
The gang sees the ballet that Marco, Edith and Agnes perform. But before long, they are kidnapped by Vector in an attempt to draw Gru into the open. As Gru takes to the skies to find them, Ratchet and the gang confronted Deadpool in the town square. Ratchet: There you are, bub! X-23: Sounded like dad, captain. Not bad at all. Deadpool: Alright, alright. You got me, fair and square. Here, take the fragment. Kiva: Like, seriously? Deadpool: Hey. Fair is fair, right? BTW, what's the big deal with that thing, anyway? Reia: Wait a minute.. - Reia turned the fragment around and knew something important. Reia: I knew it. This is a prop! Kiva: Alright, Deadpool. Where's the real fragment? - Reia suddenly felt a power spike coming from Deadpool. Reia: Everyone, get back! - Deadpool used the stolen fragment to split himself into three, each carrying a different weapon. Genis: Whoa! Are you seeing this? Reia: Your eyes are not deceiving you, Genis. That must be his power from the fragment. Kiva: No kidding, we have to stop him. Deadpool (Middle): I love this! Finally, someone to laugh at my jokes. Hey, what's green and makes noise? Deadpool (Right): What? Deadpool (Middle): The Incredible Honk! - The two Deadpool laughed at the stupid joke, making the gang more annoyed. Genis: *grunts* Can we shut this guy up already? Kiva: Let's. - The warbots cleared the town sqaure as the gang and the three Deadpool fight it out. During the fight, one of them is destroyed too quickly, thanks to X-23's help. Genis: That was easy. X-23: Stay focus. - Kiva and Terra fights the second Deadpool, who is carrying grenades, and one grenade is headed for Terra. Kiva: Look out, Terra! - Terra's swordman skiils quickly landed and he bounced the grenade back at the second Deadpool and destroyed it, leaving to the real Deadpool. Kiva: Alright! Nice hit on him! - X-23 finished Deadpool in his tracks by going so fast, only Reia can sense her. Deadpool has gotten too dizzy, he is defeated by X-23's ultimate attack. Deadpool: We'll be back after...these messages... - Deadpool fell asleep and a fragment came out of him. For safety reasons, Reia takes it. But then, a noise was heard from the skies above them. Genis: Whoa... What's happening?? Kiva: The moon... It's going back to where it belongs. Ratchet: You mean that? - The gang saw a person on top of the moon as it returned to its rightful place. X-23: Wait... I think that was Vector up there. Kiva: Actually, Vector got trapped in there. Ratchet: At least, that saves us the trouble. - Reia checked the fragment and sensed a new location, hidden within New York City. Reia: Captain. The tablet is too dangerous for anyone to handle. We need to put it back together and return it to its rightful place. Genis: And how are we going to do that? Reia: I got a location locked on. Kiva: Gosh... Wait, should we go back to Gru's house first? X-23: That would be wise. - The gang returned to Gru's house, as the night falls, to see Gru and the kids still alive. Margo: Ratchet! Kiva! You're alright! - The girls hugged Ratchet, Sasha and Kiva in happiness. Gru: They really respected you. Kiva: Yeah. Gru, we presume? Gru: Well, yes. I know I was busy with the moon heist and all... Ratchet: Would you skip to the end, please? Gru: Right... You spent a lot of time with the girls than me, why is that? Clank: For you to learn your lesson. Kiva: Which, of course, is that anyone can change. Even you. Gru: You have a good point. Thanks..for looking after them for me. Ratchet: No problem. It's best that we should leave. Margo: Already? Reia: Yeah. We have to restore something important. Ratchet: Let's go, guys. - Suddenly, Agnes grabbed Kiva's leg, begging her and the others to stay. Reia: Agnes??? Kiva: Don't worry, Agnes. We'll come back to visit you guys. Agnes: Promise?? Kiva: Yes, we promise. Margo: Great, guys. Stay safe, okay? Gru: ...Be careful. Genis: That's new for you to say, Gru. Kiva: Plus, don't worry. We'll be careful. - The gang said their goodbyes and headed back to town square. Category:Scenes